The Demon's Quest
by The Pootamis
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode The Demon's Quest from the animated series. What would have happened if the episode went differently? Would Bruce accept Raus's offer? Would he marry Talia?
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City. The home of some of the most wealthiest most powerful individuals in the entire world. A city that has started to grown rapidly with a steady reputation.

An reputation of being a place where new and exciting companies were starting to take shape. Starting to take over the entire globe with the vast advances they have been producing across all fields.

But to some others? Some others would call this city the home of the corrupt. Would call this place a breeding ground. A breeding ground for criminals.

Criminals by the handfuls. Some looking to seek power. Others looking just to find a way to survive looking to a life of crime for comfort.

Comfort that was far in between now thanks to one individuals. One man that has been cleaning up the streets every single night.

A masked man that has brought fear into the hearts of every single criminal that would ever cross paths with him.

The city's guardian angel. That is what some have called him anyways. As for some others? Some others have referred to him as The Dark Knight.

But the true name that was known that would strike fear into the hearts of every criminal once spoken was Batman.

The man with many talents. Many skills. Many fighting techniques that were not matched by any. A truly mysterious man.

A man that however the city owed everything to. Owed them their very lives for the countless deeds he has done asking for nothing in return.

Asking for no rewards. Asking for no medals of honor. Asking for nothing. Nothing but to keep the streets clean.

Just like they could be seen right now. Could be seen right now in one particular part of the city that was known for having crime activity.

The East End District. A place known to be riddled with all kinds of criminals. Prostitutes,drug dealers,crime lords in the making.

But a place now that seemed deserted. Seem quiet. Almost too quiet as though at any moment something would happen.

Too quiet as if on cue a pair of headlights come quickly around the corner with blazing speed revealing an beaten up car as gunfire echoes through once the quiet sky.

Gunfire coming from the inside of the vehicle as two individuals shoot up blindly through the roof hoping to hit another.

Another individual that hangs on top of the roof avoiding their gunfire. A figure that could barely be seen through the darkness.

But what could be recognized was the cape. His cape. The long black cape belonging only to one individual.

Belonging to the famous hero himself. Belonging to The Batman.

Hearing the sound of the clip coming from a mini tommy gun just from nearby just as he turns his head instantly Arnold's eyes widen when he feels the end of the gun coming over towards him before he lets out a shriek when he feels the hot end of the barrel landing clean against his cheek causing his head to snap to the side.

" Give me another clip dummy!"

" Yes….yes Mr Scarface."

Trying his best to control his hand from shaking reaching into his pocket as he retracts his hand revealing a noticeable new clip instantly as he feels the car hitting a bump without having a chance to react Arnold's eyes widen when he feels the clip dropping from his hand to the bottom of his seat.

" What are you doing dummy!?"

Quickly snapping down to reach for the clip only feeling his finger tips hitting nothing but the carpet underneath feeling beads of sweat dripping down his forehead instantly Arnold snaps his head up to look over his shoulder.

Look over his shoulder to the boss. The main man in charge. A man that didn't truly exist in this world.

No only in his mind. A unique criminal. A criminal born from the depths of his own mind. A split personality that has been taking the city by storm.

Robbing countless banks. Escaping the clutches of The Dark Knight himself on a few occasions. Although some could say it was merely luck.

" Hurry up dummy! I don't go all…."

Suddenly as he hears the sound of glass shattering without having a chance to react feeling the puppet known as Scarface being ripped out of his hand instantly Arnold's eyes go as wide as saucers before he snaps his head up just in time to see Batman leaping out through the other back seat window with the puppet in his hand shattering the glass in the process.

" Scarface!?"

Snapping himself back up to the roof of the vehicle where noticeable bullet holes can now be seen staring down at the puppet in his hand with a noticeable glare seeing movement out of the corner of his eye snapping his head to the side as he finds Arnold sticking his head out of the window right as he sees the bald headed man reach out desperately for the puppet in a sudden move with a flick of his wrist instantly Batman sends Scarface soaring through the air.

" No!"

Instantly turning his attention away from the screaming ventriloquist and back towards the front of the vehicle in a sudden move leaping out Batman grabs a hold of a bar just at the front of the roof before with a twirl he sends his boots clean through the windshield towards the driver shattering the windshield upon impact sending glass flying everywhere unknown that a figure watches the scene closely from the shadows.

A figure that had only been to this city once before. A figure that can't help but watch the scene in front of them with curiosity.

Can't help but watch with a smile coming across her face from every passing second. Seconds that she would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't enjoying herself.

Wasn't enjoying watching the caped crusader in action. Wasn't enjoying watching him take down these corrupted individuals with nothing but ease leaving carnage in its wake.

Carnage in the form of a beaten up badly car with its hood severely bent in from a telephone pole that it had just made contact with while he had made his escape leaving two busted up individuals in the front seat.

Individuals that she could tell were still alive due to their steady breathing. A pity in her book. But everyone has to start somewhere.

Two thugs that can't help their boss as she sees a bald headed man racing off into an old rundown building with a puppet in his arms.

A puppet that makes her eyebrow raise up slightly before she turns her attention towards her charge finding him stalking after the retrating thug inside.

A scene that was too great to pass up causing her to step out of the shadows that she had been using as cover before with a series of flips causing her to land on the ground with ease she slowly makes her way forward to follow after them.

* * *

" What should we do Mr Scarface?"

Snapping his eyes down to his arms finding Scarface's unmoving eyes staring up towards him reaching up Arnold wipes his head with the sleeve of his shirt and quickly looks back around seeing no movement coming from the darkness all around him before he turns his sights back towards Scarface.

" Run dummy!"

Hearing the sound of what he swears to be a footstep creaking from a nearby torn up floor board with his eyes only widening without any hesitation Arnold races out of the room into the darkness keeping a tight hold of Mr Scarface unknown that after a couple of seconds Batman appears out of the darkness only to come to a stop just where he had been standing.

A hero that continues to look around looking for even the slightest of movement. Looking around hoping to hear even the slientiest of sounds that would reveal his target's location.

A man that he has been after for a while. Been after for well over a month. A man that has been hard to find.

Especially once he found out the truth. The truth that it wasn't a man that he was after. No he was after an object.

An puppet. After the split personality of another. A personality that was totally different than the retreating man that he is after now.

But he had found him. He had found a lead. A lead that has lead him to this point. The point where he was only just a mere few minutes of putting this man behind bars.

Putting yet another criminal behind bars. An never ending cycle. But a cycle that he would continue to repeat if it meant keeping his city safe.

Keeping the streets safe from people like this. From people only seeking power. From people only seeking to hurt others.

Men and women that he will continue to fight with every breath in his body. Will continue to fight every single night.

Keeping his eyes constantly glancing around turning his head to look towards his left just as he takes a closer look into a pitch dark room instantly Batman snaps his head to look forward when he hears a shriek of terror echoing through the abandoned walls.

A shriek that makes him race forward through the darkness in the direction of its origins before after a mere couple of seconds as he finds Arnold on his knees sobbing instantly Batman comes to a complete stop.

Complete stop with a flicker of confusion coming across his face from what he is seeing directly in front of him.

The sobbing of this man. This man that needed severe help. A man that he watches snap his head up to look forward with watery eyes completely oblivious to his presence.

An sudden action that makes him turn to see what he is looking at only to have his own eyes widen at what he sees.

The puppet. Scarface smashed up against a nearby wall with a knife sticking through the puppet's neck.

A knife that seemed so familiar to him. Seemed too familiar to him. A knife that shines through the darkness as the puppet could be seen noticeably slipping slowly from the wall.

Slipping before almost instantly the last of the threads give in causing the puppet's head to be separated from its body and land down onto the ground with a thud.

" No! Scarface!"

Quickly crawling over reaching out Arnold snatches Scarface's headless body from the ground before he cradles the puppet's body in his arms as he slowly starts to rock back and forth.

" Shhh. It's going to be okay Mr Scarface."

Unable to suppress the look of shock from across his face from seeing the scene before him instantly as he hears the sound of a clang coming from nearby in a sudden motion Batman snaps his body around towards where the sound is coming from only to have his eyes go slightly wide.

A familiar face making her way out of the shadows. A face that he would recognize from anywhere.

Talia al Ghul. the daughter of Raus al Ghul. A woman that he had met briefly once before. A very resourceful woman from what he could remember.

Resourceful from how she carried herself in battle. Carried herself using nothing but her mind and skills that she has learned throughout her young life to defeat her enemies.

A mind that was surrounded by nothing but beauty. If he was being honest with himself the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen.

A woman that now approaches him with a smile across her face. A smile that would be frightening to some just knowing what she is truly capable of.

But him? He didn't feel frightened. In fact he didn't know what to feel. But what he did know was somewhere deep inside he welcomed the feeling.

This weird unknown feeling as he locks eyes with her. Locks eyes watching her come to a stop just a mere few feet away from him.

Eyes that for some odd reason he can't help but stare into. Can't help but get lost into her eyes before as though he was broken out of some kind of spell he watches her break off eye contact to look over his shoulder.

Look over his shoulder towards the sobbing ventriloquist on the ground clutching the remains of Scarface in his arms before slowly she makes her way around him to stand towering over the sobbing criminal.

A sobbing criminal that remains oblivious to her presence as her facial features change drastically as she looks down towards him.

Change almost into nothing but hatred as her hand slowly moves to her side. Moves over towards the end of her sword before her hand comes to a stop as she glances over her shoulder back at Batman seeing him rooted to the spot.

Seeing him watching her like a hawk as though he was judging her. As though he was awaiting to see what she was going to do before reacting himself.

To see what judgement she would pass for this man. This man that has disgusted her with every single new detail that she has learned about this ventriloquist.

Slowly guiding her hand away from the end of her sword looking back down towards the sobbing ventriloquist seeing him starting to stroke the detached head of the puppet in his hands in a sudden move rearing back Talia sends a vicious kick that lands clean against Arnold's head causing him to slump over to the ground with a thud as Scarface's detached head goes soaring through the air into the darkness with a clang.

Turning around as she finds Batman glancing down towards the unconscious Arnold and then back towards her feeling her lips curling upward slowly Talia takes a few steps closer towards him.

" Hello Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

_There's that feeling again. What is that feeling?_

A question that has been on his mind for the last half an hour. A question that continues to remain on his mind as he tries his best to keep his eyes focused on the massive computer screen hanging overhead while a pair of eyes watch him.

The very same pair of eyes that have been watching him for the past half an hour. The very same eyes that have made this unknown feeling surface.

This unknown feeling. But not an unwelcome feeling. No this was different. Something that was cutting him deep.

Forcing its way through the carefully constructed walls that he had built up over the years. This feeling that has made him do things that he never thought he would ever do in a short period of time.

All starting back out on the field. Having her be by his side watching from the shadows as the police lead by Commissioner Gordon lead away a sobbing Arnold clutching the remains of Scarface in his arms.

A scene that lead to another first. Lead to him leading her over towards his parked motorcycle only to have this feeling deepen once he felt her arms hugging him from behind once he mounted onto the bike.

Feeling her warm body pressed up against his back. Feeling her breath on his neck while he could feel her eyes glued to the back of his head.

This feeling that lead him to bring her here. Bring her into The Batcave. But for some odd reason not fearing the worst.

Not fearing that she would spread the secret to her men. Not fearing that she was here to sabotage the place.

No instead his interest in finding out what her true motives are was only increasing. Only increasing by the second as he feels her eyes on him.

Eyes that every now and then he dares to take a quick glance over towards finding her staring at him in complete silence with a smile across her face.

A smile that threatens to make one come across his face before he quickly suppresses it in order to continue to update the file on Scarface into The Batcomputer.

Although he wasn't exactly paying attention to the file fully. No if you were to look closely he was paying attention towards the reflection coming from the screen.

The reflection of the woman in question masking in every little detail about her missing nothing. Not missing how her long brown hair flows down her shoulders.

How the full black bodysuit is hugging her curves perfectly showing off her flawless body. How the sword hanging off from her black belt shines perfectly just showing how well she takes care of her weapon.

A weapon that she could have used just a short time ago. Could have used to end Arnold's life. Maybe even end his own life.

But she didn't. Instead she had glanced towards him trying to read his emotions before she took the high road and delivered a flawless high kick rendering Arnold unconscious instead.

" Are you going to ask me or continue to stare at me?"

Instantly bringing his hands to a sudden halt causing the entire cave to be engulfed into nothing but silence looking back up towards the reflection as he finds Talia staring directly into the reflection with a noticeable grin across her face while her eyes twinkle with nothing but amusement suppressing the urge to grin in order to mask any kind of emotion from across his face in a sudden move Bruce snaps his eyes away from the reflection and back towards the screen not catching her grin widening.

" Have it your way. As much as i'm enjoying this there is another reason why i've come here and it wasn't to watch you chase after a man that likes to play with dolls."

Unable to keep the look of interest from coming across his face hearing the sound of her heels clanging across the stone floor looking back up into the reflection slowly Bruce watches Talia make her way over towards him with an extra sway in her hips.

A sway that he could tell she was doing on purpose if the smile across her face wasn't a tell before his attention is reverted to the keyboard when he watches her reach around him to drop a yellow envelope across.

Seeing him reaching down to take the envelope into his hands without any hesitation reaching out gently Talia hugs Bruce from behind pressing herself firmly against his back causing her to see him glance over his shoulder towards her.

" We share a common enemy."

Feeling her warm breath hitting the back of his neck ignoring the shiver that is body is threatening to release turning his attention down towards the envelope to rip it open reaching inside slowly Bruce retracts his hands revealing a couple of photographs turned over.

Photographs that make his interest only pick up before as he turns them over instantly his eyes go as wide as saucers.

Dick Grayson. The Boy Wonder. Robin tied up looking up towards the camera with wide eyes. Wide eyes as a knife is being held towards his throat.

A photograph that slowly starts to bend as his hand clutches into a tight fist not even noticing the curious eyes staring at his face from behind.

" As you can see your ward has been abducted. These very same men also decided to abduct my father on the very same night."

" Your father?"

Nodding her head gently tightening her grip around him from behind leaning forward gently Talia rests her head down on Bruce's shoulder as she sees him flipping to the next photograph.

A photograph revealing her father along with Robin tied up next to each other. A photograph with the very same familaur knife being pointed towards them.

" Yes many know of his name. Very few have the courage to speak it. He has gone by many names through the years but the one that is most remembered is Ra's al Ghul."

Instantly snapping his eyes up as his eyes go wide Bruce looks up towards the computer screen not staring at anything in particular.

" Ra's al Ghul? The demon's head. I thought he was only of legend?"

Feeling her lips curling upright shaking her head slightly earning his immediate attention slowly Talia locks eyes with Bruce only to watch him turn his attention back down towards the photographs in his hand.

" No Bruce. He is quite real and so am i."

Trying his best to wrap around this new information quickly only to put it to the back of his mind for now in exchange to focus on the task at hand slowly Bruce looks over the photograph thoroughly.

" I know this knife. Look at this knife. It's used by a cult of mercenaries based in Calcutta. Even the rope appears to be made of a hemp indigenous to that area."

Humming in approval without relinquishing her hold leaning up gently Talia whispers into Bruce's ear.

" Well done Bruce. You have proven worthy of your reputation. Like i knew you would."

Trying his best to keep his facial features masked not catching her eyes looking at him in nothing but amusement at his struggle suddenly as he feels her arms leaving his waist and her warm body absent from his back slowly Bruce turns to find Talia making her way towards the stone stairs leading up towards the mansion.

" I have an aircraft waiting."

Feeling his eyes upon her coming to a stop next to the bottom of the stairs slowly Talia glances over her shoulder and back towards Bruce with a smile coming across her face.

" Don't keep a girl waiting Bruce. I don't bite….much."

Without giving him a chance to react turning her head back forward slowly Talia ascends up the stone steps making sure to sway her hips as the sound of her heels clanging echoes across the empty cave.

Remaining rooted to his spot as he watches her ascend up the stone steps until she completely disappears into the darkness taking a quick glance back down towards the photographs in his hand without any delay slowly Bruce moves away from The Batcomputer and towards the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Impressive. The only word that can describe what he is currently looking at. Looking at the outside of a large aircraft. A little bit bigger than a jet but not nearly as big as an actual airplane.

No instead it was something else. Something more impressive that reminded him of his very own aircraft.

How the outside was painted black in order to blend in perfectly into the sky as it would soar through the sky on occasions at night.

How although it seemed to be harmless if you looked closely a vast variety of weaponry could be found just underneath its wings.

A truly impressive aircraft. An aircraft that he can't help but to admire before he slowly makes his way over towards the open hanger.

Makes his way over to find a smiling Talia awaiting him on the ramp way while a few guards stand by her side.

Guards that immediately upon receiving a nod make their way forward past him as he watches them closely to see them retrieve a few bags out of a slightly protesting Alfred before making their way past him to once again walk up the ramp way and disappear into the darkness.

An action that he can't help but do the same as he follows after Talia up the ramp way into the darkness only to hear the sound of the ramp coming back up and closing just behind him.

Hearing only the sound of his silent footsteps that she knew showed he was being very cautious taking in his surroundings feeling her lips curling upward without breaking her stride slowly Talia leads him through the rest of the aircraft only to enter into a well lit part of the aircraft hearing his footsteps only coming to a stop.

Something that didn't surprise her one bit. Something that makes her lips flicker upward for a split second as she gets lost into her thoughts before she takes a seat on a nearby unique couch positioned in the center of the room.

A truly unique couch. An couch that looked so out of place but yet matched the personalities of everyone on board so perfectly.

A uniquely designed leather couch. Fresh leather from a couple of their latest conquests. Couches that were carved personally out of the finest wood.

A leather couch accompanied by another just across from it matching its style perfectly. Matching its own unique leather as a metal table made of the hardest steel remains the only thing keeping them apart.

Keeping his eyes glancing around the room only to have his eyes fall down towards Talia seeing her nodding her head in approval towards the other couch following her example slowly Bruce makes his way over to take a seat only to have a goblet being placed down before him on the table.

A goblet along with another that is placed down in front of Talia by a fairly large muscular man before he watches the man out of the corner of his eye start to fill the goblets up with some kind of red liquid coming from a large pitcher in his hand while his eyes remain on Talia finding her staring at him from her seat with her legs crossed.

" You still have me at a loss Talia."

" Oh? And what might that be exactly Bruce?"

" How did you find out?"

Trying her best to keep the pleased smile that is threatening to come across her face only to fail miserably reaching out gently Talia takes her goblet in her hand and takes a small sip as she sees Bruce eyeballing his own goblet.

An action that makes a grin come across her face for a split second as she places her own back down on the table.

" It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking. I have much more use of you than to simply poison you if that was my true intention."

Staring deep into her eyes for a few seconds looking for any sort of deception only to find none keeping his eyes locked with her own reaching down gently Bruce picks up his own goblet and takes a sip causing Talia's lips to flicker upward.

" Now as for your question it's quite simple. After our last encounter, I found myself intrigued by you."

" I must have made a good impression."

Feeling her lips curling upward nodding her head slightly grabbing a hold of her own goblet to take a small sip slowly Talia leans back to rest her back against the back of the couch as her eyes remain on his own.

" You could say that and then it started making me wonder. Who is this mysterious Batman? And so for the past couple of months, I have done my research on everything that i could find about you.

And now, I know everything."

Unable to keep his eyes from going slightly wide trying his best to school his features but failing to do so in time from seeing Talia seeing his reaction slowly Bruce puts down his goblet on the table.

" You have me curious now. What did you find?"

In a sudden motion snapping her eyes away from his own to look over towards the far end of the room finding her guard staring at the scene with unmoving eyes instantly Talia locks eyes with him.

" Leave us."

Looking over towards where she is staring finding her eyes upon the very same man that had filled up their goblets within moments of seeing him nod his head instantly Bruce watches the guard leave the room leaving them completely alone before he turns his sights back towards Talia seeing her doing the very same.

" When i started my research in order to find out your secret identity, I first had to study you. I had to study your habits.

Learn what made you tick. Learn what type of man was underneath the mask. And that got me thinking.

Thinking about the man hiding behind the cowl. Who was he truly? And with that question came many others to follow.

Questions that i've only received the answers too just a short time ago with an surprising revelation."

And boy was she ever shocked when the pieces of the puzzle had come together revealing the answer to her obsession for the past couple of months.

The obsession of learning who the mysterious Batman is. Learning about this true remarkable man in her eyes.

This honorable man. A true hero unlike others that have claimed themselves to be one. No this man in her eyes was the true definition of a hero.

A truly selfless man if she was reading him right. Judging him for him never asking for anything in return.

Never asking for the service he was providing to his city. A truly corrupt city. A city that had brought her the answer that she was looking for one night as she laid in her chambers.

The city that she found him to be hellbent on saving. Save for some odd reason. An mysterious reason that made her dig deeper into the city's history only to have the answer she had been seeking for to be revealed to her with just a simple newspaper article.

" And with that i learned the reason why. The real reason why you go out there every single night hunting down the corrupt.

I know why you wear your true identity like a mask in broad daylight. You do it for them. It's always been about them."

Seeing him trying to do his best to hide the shock of her words from reflecting across his face despite his eyes betraying his commands just as she sees his eyes leave her own to look down without any hesitation uncrossing her legs quietly Talia makes her way around the table to sit down next to Bruce.

Not even seeing a reaction coming from him reaching out gently Talia lays her hand down on top of his own causing his eyes to instantly snap up to meet her own.

" They would be proud of you. They would be proud of the man that you've become."

" Why? What are you really doing here?"

Feeling her lips flickering upward for just a split second before she quickly masks the motion retracting her hand slowly Talia shifts around in her seat until she is fully facing him with a raised eyebrow.

" If Ra's al Ghul is your father then why did you come to me? Look all around us. You have the resources that you would need to retrieve your father. Why come asking me for help?"

Letting out a chuckle causing his eyes to flash nothing but shock for a split second not even bothering to contain the small smile that comes across her face reaching out once again Talia lays her hand down on Bruce's hand and watches his eyes glance down towards their hands.

" My father was truly right when he gave you the nickname the world's greatest detective. You are right. If i truly wanted too, I could have the situation handled quite easily."

" Then why did you…."

Without having a chance to react instantly as he feels her lips upon his own causing his eyes to go wide after a few seconds unable to help himself as he closes his eyes gently Bruce wraps his arms around Talia's waist as he feels her arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

 **Author's Notes: To my guest reviewer. Right now i have no plans on writing a sequel to that Arkham story. Reason why is because i'm starting to write a few short stories featuring Batman with a couple of heroines that he is usually not paired up with. Yes Poison Ivy is one of them as the stories will be either Bruce/Talia or Bruce/ivy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking off the kiss for some much needed air keeping his head firmly in place leaning forward gently Talia rests her forehead against Bruce's own as she opens her eyes to stare deep into his own.

" I want you to join me."

Just as she sees his eyes going wide without giving him a chance to react instantly Talia leans forward to capture his lips once again catching him by total surprise allowing her tongue entrance into the inside of his mouth.

Feeling her deepening the kiss only to bring her closer to his chest upon instinct after a few seconds as he breaks off the kiss to find himself staring up towards Talia that has somehow found her way to be straddling his lap Bruce locks eyes with her.

" Join you?"

Nodding her head gently against his own unwrapping an arm from around the back of his neck reaching down to gently cup his cheek within her hand slowly Talia turns his head to look back up towards her as she sees his head dipping down to look towards the ground.

" Yes Bruce. Join us. We can accomplish great things together. With your unique skills and my wisdom we can be unstoppable."

Feeling his head starting to dip down once again in a sudden move Talia snaps his head back up to lock eyes with her.

" Why?"

Looking deep into his eyes seeing nothing but confusion yet a slight amount of intrigue hidden deep within them feeling her lips flicker upwards gently Talia starts to stroke Bruce's cheek with her thumb causing her to see him glance over towards her hand then back towards her face.

" I thought it would have been obvious to you by now what my intentions are. I will admit i've been intrigued by you ever since we first met.

The more i've learned about you the more i've liked what, I have seen. You could say that over time i've developed feelings for you.

It's clear to me that our destinies are entwined together. It's up to us to decide what that is however. As enemies or as something more."

Seeing nothing but the truth and no deception coming from her eyes telling him that she means everything that she is saying to be true opening his mouth to only close it almost immediately just as he looks down gently Bruce feels his chin being lifted up before he finds himself looking back into her eyes.

" I don't expect you to give me an answer right now but once this task is completed, I expect to hear one."

Gently retracting her hand from his chin letting her fingers wander for a split second as they graze his face gently retracting herself from his lap turning on her heels slowly Talia makes her way towards the exit on the other side of the room before she comes to a stop by the open doorway to look back over towards Bruce.

" Get some sleep Bruce. We should be arriving in a couple of hours. Think about what i said."

Without waiting for a response turning her head back forward slowly Talia makes her way out of the room letting her hips sway back and forth as she feels his eyes upon her before she disappears into the darkness.

* * *

Keeping himself hidden within the darkest of shadows that is being provided to him from a couple of nearby rooftops moving slowly through the shadows with another following by his side mimicking his exact actions to perfection with only the sound of silent clangs coming from his companion's heels keeping his eyes constantly moving around looking for even the slightest of movement coming from the very quiet area that they find themselves in slowly Batman continues to move through the darkness towards the end of the street with Talia falling a step just behind him.

" How can you be certain that those that we seek can be found in here?"

" I make it my business to know things like that."

Feeling her lips curling upward into a slight smile keeping up with his pace instantly Talia comes to a complete stop when she sees him doing the same to point his index finger down an lit up alleyway.

" What?"

" Here there's an incense shop."

Following where his finger had just been pointing as she finds an old shop with a barely readable sign hanging over the front door turning back towards Batman seeing him making his way towards the door quickly Talia races to catch up to him falling a step just behind him.

A step behind before instantly she comes to a stop when he reaches out to block her path with his arm causing her to look up towards his face.

Look up towards his face to see him staring directly forward with an emotionless expression across his face.

An expression that she had seen across his face once before. Seen when he knew an enemy was nearby.

Knew when to put his game face on and prepare for battle. An expression that makes her want to smile before she fights the urge not too as she listens closely to a pair of feet followed by another landing behind them silently.

Two pairs of feet that she hears quickly charging towards them before she snaps around to find two masked men charging at them with a couple of sticks with small blades attached at the ends.

Blades that she can see getting even closer by the second until she watches a black blur steeping in front of her before in a flash she watches one of the masked men go soaring through the air and crash hard into a nearby wall with a thud.

Seeing a pair of masked thugs quickly charging forward towards them from the other end of the alleyway behind them taking a quick glance over towards Talia's face seeing her staring at the thugs with an emotionless look across her face as she remains rooted to her spot putting a couple of drifting thoughts into the back of his mind in a sudden move Batman twirls around to stand directly in front of her shielding the thugs view of her before reaching out he grabs a hold of one of the thug's sticks and with a flick of his wrists instantly he sends the masked thug soaring through the air into a nearby wall.

Not masking in his glory quickly turning his attention over towards the other masked thug seeing him swinging his stick over in his direction in a baseball bat motion right as he sees the blade end coming out towards him at lighting fast speed in a swift motion Batman catches the blade in between both of his hands before without any hesitation rearing back he sends a vicious boot to the middle of the thug's chest causing the masked thug to soar through the air and land down on the ground with a thud.

Taking a quick glance at the two thugs finding them both to be unconscious discarding the retrieved bladed stick to the side with a clang Batman glances over his shoulder to find Talia staring at him with a flicker of a smile across her face.

" So good of you to help."

Feeling her smile only widening closing the distance between them stepping around him until he is facing her reaching up gently Talia rests her hand down on Batman's cheek.

" No help was needed. You had the situation well in hand beloved."

Suppressing the urge to chuckle from seeing the flicker of shock radiating from his eyes instead settling for a smile instead suddenly as she hears more movement coming from above instantly the smile across Talia's face vanishes.

Vanishes into a maskless expression. Vanishes into a look of pure focus before as though she was struck by lighting in a sudden motion she retracts her hand from Batman's cheek to quickly retrieve her sword from her belt and turns with a twirl to send a slash that completely cuts straight through an incoming end of a blade from an descending mask thug causing the blade to crash to the ground with a clang.

Crash down before with a sudden motion she delivers a spinning high kick that lands clean against the masked thug's face sending him spinning into the air and land down face first to the dirt with a thud.

With her eyes never leaving the groaning thug schieving her sword back firmly in place into her belt as she sees the thug flipping over to his back to stare up towards the clean night time sky Talia glances over her shoulder towards Batman.

" You were saying beloved?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Now where are you going?_

A question that he knew the answer to deep down. They were trying to avoid him. Trying to throw him off from their trail.

By why there. Why bring Robin to Malaysia? Now that was truly to real question on his mind. Why were they traveling all across the globe just to avoid him.

Why not just stay in one place and keep themselves quiet? Why all of this trouble just to avoid him?

Too many questions. Questions he would just have to wait to get the answers too. But if he was being honest these weren't the only thing on his mind.

No the other thing on his mind was laying across from him now stretched out across the opposite couch with her eyes closed and an almost peaceful expression across her face.

The enigma known as Talia al Ghul. The woman of many secrets. Secrets that he wanted to unravel. Secrets that continue to intrigue him the more and more time that he spends with her.

This truly unique woman that he hasn't even scratched the surface in knowing just yet. But that didn't stop him from making a few observations about her much like she had done for him.

And his observations proved his former profile that he had filed out for the woman to be too true to the letter.

True that she was a highly skilled combatant. The evidence had just been shown to him not too long ago along with another.

Another that had quickly spilled his guts out after witnessing her sword fighting technique. Witnessing how flawless her strikes could be if she so choose.

Just like his staff. His now destroyed staff that had been cut in half as precisely as though it was nothing but butter.

Such an accurate strike. A strike that could only seen by a true master swordsman. A title that without a shadow of a doubt he knew she has achieved.

But this isn't what made her so deadly in his mind. No it was her mind. It was by seeing the intelligence that this woman was showing.

Even if she was trying her best to hide it along with a few other things. Secrets that in due time he wanted so badly to be answered.

Just like another answer a piece deep within himself wanted answered. The question of who is Talia al Ghul?

What is the real Talia al Ghul like? A question that has been on his mind whenever he would glance towards her finding her eyes on him.

A question that continues to be at the forefront of his mind as he watches her now replaying the very last conversation that they had inside of this very room.

A very revealing conversation. An conversation that had opened his eyes on many fronts. Many fronts that hadn't been explored in years.

Some never to begin with. But the one most pressing was her offer. An offer of a lifetime if his information was accurate.

If she is the daughter of the legend. The legend of Ra's al Ghul. An immortal according to legend. An immortal in charge of a secret society.

At least that is what the legends speak of anyways. Speak of tales of him throughout the centuries. But that couldn't be possible. Can't it?

" See anything you like beloved?"

Snapping out of his thoughts turning his sights back towards her face as he sees her eyes wide open staring back at him with the faintest of smiles across her face fighting back the slight blush coming across his cheeks from coming across his cheeks quickly Bruce turns his attention down towards the ground.

" How did…."

" Your eyes never shut up. You have questions that you want answered but you don't know how to ask them."

Turning his attention back up towards Talia as he finds her attention fully on him letting out a sigh slowly Bruce nods his head.

" All you have to do is ask. In fact let's play a game. I'll ask a question then you ask a question. If you answer truthfully then i'll do the same."

Staring directly at his face seeing a thoughtful expression coming across his face after a few seconds as she sees him giving her the slightest of nods feeling her lips curling up slowly Talia sits up on the couch and lets out a silent yawn as she stretches out her limbs.

" Alright. Is what i said before true?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his own seeing his eyes not wavering for a single second after a couple of seconds a flicker of a smile comes across Talia's face when she sees Bruce nod his head slightly.

" My turn. Are the legends true?"

Trying her best to keep the pleased smile that wants to come across her face nodding her head slowly Talia leans back in her seat.

" Some of them are. Other's are you can say over exaggerated quite a bit."

Nodding his head in understanding slowly Bruce watches Talia lean forward in her seat to look him deep in the eyes.

" Have you ever seeked vengeance for that night?"

Seeing the reaction she was looking for in the form of his eyes radiating nothing but shock from the question before it is quickly masked Talia watches Bruce lean back in his own seat before her eyes widen for a slight moment when she sees him shake his head.

" No. What legends are over exaggerated?"

Seeing the clear sign of him wanting to change the topic keeping the last question in the forefront of her mind a flicker of a smile comes across Talia's face.

" One legend says that he is immortal. That is not the case. He can be killed. He is merely flesh and blood. Just like us.

Why didn't you look to avenge their deaths?"

The real question that she wanted answered. The question that she was hoping to find out this night. A question that would just reveal even more of his character.

Reveal even more of himself. An answer that she was sure that she already knew the answer too. But she just wanted to hear it from his lips.

Lips that remain silent as she stares at his emotionless face as though he is pondering his answer. Such an important answer. More than he would ever know.

" I refuse to be a murder like him."

Trying to keep her face emotionless despite this pleased feeling inside from hearing his answer leaning forward Talia rests her hands down on her knees.

" So instead of avenging their deaths you decided to honor their memories by becoming this instead? Am i correct in this assumption?"

" You would be and you broke the rules."

Feeling her lips flickering upwards slowly Talia leans back in her seat as she swears to see a flicker of a grin come across his face.

" I've decided to change the game. Why do you not believe in murder? It would help solve problems in both of our fields. Why do you have such a strong opinion about it?"

" Murder isn't justice…."

" So you seek to dish out justice?"

" Yes."

Not even bothering to hide the pleased smile from coming across her face repositioning herself to lay back down on the couch with her eyes glued to the ceiling not staring at any in particular Talia's smile widens.

" Very good. I despise murderers."

* * *

The Himalayas. Such a deep mountain terrain. An terrain covered in nothing but miles and miles of snow as far as his eyes could see.

The last remaining obstacle in his way to retrieving his ward. The last amount of terrain from achieving his goal of this trip.

A goal all started with the unlikest of alliances. The alliance of himself with Talia al Ghul. This mysterious woman.

This woman that has been on his mind of late as they travel across the globe in search of their respected hostages.

A woman that has intrigued him from the very start. A woman that continues to intrigue him with every passing second they have spent together.

How from his observations although she is the daughter of the great Ra's al Ghul that her opinions on certain matters were much different than her father's own just by the tone of her voice.

A voice for some odd reason he couldn't help but to listen to. Couldn't help but want to hear her voice as he would stare at her lips.

Lips that he could still remember the taste like yesterday. Remember how soft her lips felt to his own. Felt how soft her skin truly is when she had surprised him as though making sure to burn an image into his mind promising more.

Promising more if he was to agree to her proposal. Agree to join her. Join her along with her group. A group that he could only speculate on.

Could only go off of the rumors that he had heard about before. Rumors of an organization filled with nothing but assassins.

" We're almost there. The mountain in question is just up ahead."

Snapping out of his thoughts looking over his shoulder finding Talia pointing out her gloved index finger out following where she is pointing as he finds the mountain in question coming into view as the helicopter they are boarding slowly glides through the air reaching down Bruce zips up the rest of his heavy coat up before he adjusts the straps of the parachute comfortably on his shoulders.

" The chopper will need to head back soon to avoid suspicion."

" While i descend down the hard way."

Feeling her lips curling upward closing the distance between them reaching out Talia wraps her arms firmly around Bruce's neck causing his eyes to turn towards her.

" Who said i'm letting you out of my sight."

Locking eyes with her seeing nothing but amusement radiating from them wrapping his arms around her waist only to feel her grip around the back of his neck tightening turning his head to look back out the open door and then back towards Talia only ro receive a nod without any delay rearing back Bruce leaps out of the helicopter to almost immediately pull on the ends of his shoot once they are a safe distance away from the chopper.

A chopper he watches ascend high up into the sky before just as he sees the chopper starting to turn around almost instantly his eyes widen when he hears a familiar whistling sound from nearby.

A whistling sound coming from a missile traveling at high speed before it comes crashing into the chopper causing the air to be filled with smoke as the chopper quickly starts to descend downward in flames.

Descend down before it explodes once it hits a side of a mountain causing the smoke in the air to only intensify.

A sudden smoke that causes him to look away as the smoke engulfs them causing him to feel Talia burying her face into his shoulder as her grip tightens around his neck while her legs come up to wrap around his waist while a burning light could be seen engulfing the dark sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Emerging out of their hiding spots quickly rushing down the mountains leaving a fresh trail for all those to see trailing behind them ignoring the blazing light coming from the carnage just dealt only a few minutes ago courtesy of a rocket launcher as they find their target not too far away from their location hunched over in some snow with only the back of his cape showing from deep within the snow without pulling up for a single second as they near their target without any hesitation instantly two masked men come to a complete stop only to rear back and unleash round after round from the firearms in their hands.

Rounds that they watch hit their mark as one by one round after round strike against the cape leaving a freshly made hole with every single hit.

Holes that oddly enough don't result in any blood being shed. No screams of pain. No only the sound of fabric ripping as round after round strikes into nothing but snow.

A result that causes each of the men to come to an halt when they hear their clips running dry only for them to share a look when they find the snow clean of any blood.

Blood that should be there. Blood that is absent only leaving holes of where their rounds hit nothing but snow.

Confusion that is quickly short lived when suddenly without having a chance to react one of the masked men is yanked right off from his feet with an arm comes crashing through the snow to grab a hold of his leg.

An arm whose owner is quickly revealed when a figure emerges out of the snow quickly to take down the masked man with a clean fist to his face.

Unable to mask his shock from seeing the reappearance of the masked hero reaching back to quickly grab a hold of a fresh clip from his belt hearing the sound of snow crunching from his side just as he turns his head suddenly the masked man's world goes black when he sees a leg coming at his face at high speed.

Not even bothering to hide the pleased smile from seeing her beloved's plan work perfectly just as she sees the remaining masked man taking a few steps back and retrieve a clip from his belt instantly the smile across Talia's face vanishes into nothing but anger before in a sudden move with lighting fast speed she quickly approaches the masked man only to deliver a well placed high kick that lands clean against the man's face sending him face first to the snow with a crunch.

Hearing the sound of a loud crunch coming from behind him in a sudden move Batman snaps his body around only to have a look of shock briefly come across his face that he quickly masks when he finds Talia towering over a masked man that remains motionless in the snow.

Smiling over towards her companion as she sees him retrieve his cape from the ground and start to put it on closing the distance between them reaching out gently Talia takes his hand within her own causing him to look over in her direction.

" Come beloved. It's not far now."

Without giving him a chance to respond with a gentle tug slowly Talia leads Batman past the downed thugs and through the snow up towards a mountain.

A mountain that towers over all the rest. A mountain that both can't help but carefully watch as they see the smallest of lights coming from inside of an cave opening.

The briefest of lights that was like a beacon calling to them. A beacon that would ensure them answers.

A beacon where their journey could finally end. But a beacon that they approach with extreme caution.

Caution as their eyes keeping darting towards the snowy mountains and hills all around them looking for even the slightest of movement.

Looking for even the slightest thing out of place. Details that neither can see as they walk through the snow leaving a fresh trail of footprints behind them that only get covered with fresh layers of snow that continues to fall from the sky.

Snow that continues to mount behind them with every step that they take. With every silent step that they take with a purpose until before long they cautious approach the cave opening.

A wide opening that they easily pass on through seeing a lit torch at the entrance. An lit torch followed by another.

Then another that continues through the cave. Continues through the cave until….

Releasing a hold of his hand to grab a hold of her sword bringing the steel slowly to her side slowly Talia glances over her shoulder at Batman to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Better safe than sorry. I don't like unwelcome guests."

Seeing a flicker of a smile come across his face returning the smile turning her head back forward slowly Talia cautiously moves through the cave using the shadows as cover before as she comes to a stop next to a corner only to lean her head forward to listen closely for any sort of presence on the other side hearing none whatsoever cautious emerging from her hiding spot just as she rounds the corner instantly Talia's eyes go as wide as saucers as a silent gasp escaped her lips.

Her father. The great Raus al Ghul motionless seated in the center of the room in some kind of throne chair.

Slowly following after her around the corner just as he sees Raus's stiff form in the center of the room followed by a gasp from his companion seeing movement out of the corner of his eye turning back towards his companion without having a chance to react instantly Batman's eyes go wide when he sees Talia racing across the room in the direction of her father.

" Talia!?"

Ignoring his call with her eyes only focused on her father racing across the room only to slide into a kneeling position right in front of him discarding her sword to the ground with a clang that echoes through the room reaching up as she lays her hand down on his neck and checks his pulse to find a very strong pulse coming from him letting out a sigh in relief suppressing the smile that wants to break across her face gently Talia moves his hand to rest on her father's cheek.

" Father?"

Not receiving any sort of response coming from him taking a quick glance over her shoulder finding Batman slowly approaching just as she turns her head back forward feeling something sharp poking into her outstretched arm instantly Talia snaps her head to look down only to have her eyes go wide when she sees a small needle sticking to her arm.

A needle that she quickly reaches down and rips out of her arm not noticing the wide eyes coming from her companion.

A very small needle she throws into the darkness before just as she reaches over to gently grasp the sword's hand instantly she retracts her hand when her vision gets dazed.

Gets hazy as she stumbles back only to feel a strong pair of arms catch her until before she knows it her world goes black.

Seeing his companion falling backwards quickly closing the distance between them reaching out gently Batman catches Talia right before she is about to hit the ground before slowly he lowers her down as his eyes drift to look all around their surroundings.

Look around for her attacker only to snap his head to his side and watch the shadows all around them start to move as loud footsteps echo through the cave.

Start to reveal a group of masked men wearing the same outfits that they had encountered before.

Men that stare directly at him wielding all sorts of deadly weapons. Some with swords. Others with large sticks.

Men that he continues to stare at as he slowly rises up to his feet and steps away from Talia getting a good distance between her and their attackers.

Attackers that don't waste any time charging forward one by one. And one by one he would make them pay.

Just as he does with the very first attacker wielding a wooden staff as he easily ducks underneath the high staff strike only to kick the man's feet out from underneath him and smash him into the ground with a double axe handle strike to his chest.

Seeing another attacker quickly emerging from just behind him snatching the discarded staff from the ground in a twirl reaching up Batman blocks an incoming staff strike coming from a masked thug before in a sudden move pushing him away rearing back he sends a strike of his own that lands clean against another thug that had been trying to sneak up on him from behind causing the man to drop to the ground face first with a thud.

Quickly rolling away causing the sound of metal striking stone to echo throughout the cave snapping his body around rearing back instantly Batman sends the staff soaring out of his hand only to have his eyes widen when he sees a masked man cut straight through the staff with the end of his sword as though it was nothing.

Slight shock that he quickly puts on the back burner when he rolls away avoiding an incoming sword strike before he raises up his hands and catches the end of the sword firmly in his palms when he sees the thug lunging the sword forward.

A strike that he makes the masked man quickly pay for with a swift kick to the man's wrist causing the sword to go flying into the darkness before he delivers a right hook followed by a left that downs the man with a thud.

A thud that follows by another as he leaps up to deliver a spinning kick to another foe dropping them to the ground with a thud before the sound of a roar causes him to snap his body to the side only to find a large man staring at him.

A bald headed man that looks at him with nothing but anger. Anger that causes the man to quickly charge towards him before as he sees the man lowering his head down intending to spear him in a sudden move Batman leaps over his shoulder only to deliver a kick to the man's lower back causing him to roll across the ground.

Without giving the man a chance to react leaping through the air only to straddle him rearing back Batman sends wave after wave of punches down towards the bald headed man until he pulls back to find the thug unconscious.

Rising up to his feet taking a quick glance around as he finds no more thugs anywhere in sight turning his sights back towards the large man just as he steps over him suddenly Batman snaps his entire body around when the sound of clapping echoes through the cave.

Clapping coming from a man that only makes his blood boil. Makes him stare with a noticeable glare coming across his face at the man.

The man behind all of this. The great Raus al Ghul. A man that just stares at him with a flicker of a smile coming across his emotionless face as he continues to clap.

" Well done detective."

Studying the masked figure before him as he sees nothing but anger and rage coming from him with no traces of shock radiating what so ever not even bothering to suppress a pleased smile from coming across his face bringing his clapping to a stop Raus locks eyes with Batman.

" Tell me detective how long have you known that i planned for your ward's capture?"

" Almost from the beginning. How could have your daughter known that you and Robin had been abducted on the same night?"

Feeling his smile widening causing him to see the masked hero's glare only intensify slowly Raus nods his head as he watches out of the corner of his eye his men slowly make it back to their feet and make their way back into the shadows.

" Indeed."

Not even bothering to hide his anger toward the old man taking a quick glance to his side as he finds Talia motionless a flicker of concern comes across Batman's face for a split second.

Concern that doesn't go unnoticed by Raus as his lips curl upward for a brief moment.

" Do not be angry with her. She did not know of any of this. I can assure you that she truly thought, I was in some sort of danger."

Snapping his head back forward to give Raus is undivided attention with his hands clutching into tight fists by his sides Batman locks eyes with Raus seeing the man only smiling at him briefly.

" Where's Robin?"

Feeling his lips curling upward crossing his hands over his back turning on his heel slowly Raus takes a couple of steps away over towards a stationed guard.

" Your ward is safely tucked away in Gotham. By now he will have woken up inside of a hotel with only the faintest of memories of what had transpired on that night. To him it would merely be a dream."

Narrowing his eyes over towards the retreating old man without taking his eyes away taking a couple of steps forward kneeling down slowly Batman turns his attention down over towards Talia until before he knows it gently he tucks a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

" Why go to all of this trouble just to bring me here?"

Glancing over his shoulder finding the masked hero kneeling down next to his daughter suppressing a smile Raus turns his head back forward.

" The answer is merely in front of you. After my daughter visited Gotham it became quite clear to me that she came back with a piece of herself missing. It became even clearer throughout the months when she had started to dig into your past learning everything that she could about you.

I couldn't help but do the same after seeing my daughter working so diligently expecting the worst only to find myself coming back impressed with what i have seen."

Suddenly as he hears Raus starting to cough rather violently Batman's eyes go as wide as saucers before his eyes turn towards a masked man that makes his way over towards Raus.

" Master? We need to get you to one of the pits."

Waiving his man away reaching up Raus wipes his lips feeling a fresh amount of blood on his hand before in a sudden motion he raises up his hand when he sees movement coming from behind him.

" I am fine detective. As you can see however my time is short so i will just get to the point. I have no sons. I need a man to assume my position when i am gone."

Keeping his eyes locked on Raus's own seeing no deception radiating from them whatsoever breaking off eye contact Batman looks down towards the ground.

" This was just a test?"

" Indeed detective. For the both of you."

Glancing down seeing Talia still motionless beneath him quickly Batman turns his head back up to find Raus nodding his head.

" As i've stated before she has no knowledge of what has transpired. When i learned that my daughter's desired love and the only truly worthy man to take my place was the one in the same, I devised a plan to bring you to me. To test you to see if you are truly worthy of my precious daughter's love."

Instantly as he sees Batman breaking off eye contact only to mask his emotions perfectly feeling a surge of anger run through him instantly Raus narrows his eyes at him.

" Do not try to deceive me detective. It is clear to me that you feel for my daughter much like she does for you. I only request an audience with you with my last remaining hours in this dimension."

Glancing down towards Talia's face seeing an almost peaceful expression across her face suppressing his lips from tugging upward Batman glances back up towards Raus.

" And if i refuse your offer?"

" Then that would be your choice but be warned detective. I may be gone from this world but that wouldn't mean that your choice would not come with consequences.

Would you truly leave my only daughter the woman that you love heart broken as she grieves for her lost father? I don't think so."

Snapping his head back up to glare at the back of Raus's head just as he opens his mouth suddenly Batman watches Raus slowly make his way over towards a small opening in the cavern.

" Come detective. We have much to discuss."

Keeping his eyes focused on the man's retreating back until he is no more glancing back down towards Talia reaching out gently Batman scoops her up from the ground before slowly he carries her bridal style in the direction Raus had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh my head. Wait? Is that my father?_

Keeping completely still just zoning in on the two voices that she can hear silently going back and forth as she thinks back to everything that has happened in the past week only to have her mind come up blank suppressing the urge to groan just as she is about to open her eyes suddenly Talia's lips curl upwards slightly when she feels a hand gently roaming through her hair.

A hand that she instantly knew who the owner was. Instantly knew by how gentle he was being with her.

Even if he had never done anything like this with her before. But if she had her way then there would be many moments like this in their future.

Moments of her just laying in his arms. Much like she can feel her head resting down on his lap as his fingers gently roam through her hair.

So gently that it takes everything in her not to turn and smile up towards him. Instead she would just lay motionless allowing him to pamper her.

Allow him to watch over her much like she would do if the roles were reversed. Such a confusing situation for her.

Confusion that had invaded her mind so many months ago. Confusion that followed her all the way home as she studied this man.

Studied everything about him learning a great deal about this man. This great man in her opinion. A man of many mysteries.

Of many secrets that she hoped to unfold one day. To hear from his lips. But for now she would wait. She would wait and just enjoy the moment.

Just enjoy of feeling so….loved right now. Yes that was the right word. A word that makes her lips flicker upward causing a silent chuckle to be heard that makes her freeze on the spot.

" It seems that my daughter is finally awake but is not yet ready to join us. Don't mind her. She can be quite….dare i say stubborn at times."

Snapping her eyes wide open turning her head slightly to look across the room as she finds her father staring directly at her with a flicker of a smile across his face unable to keep the silent growl from escaping her lips causing her to hear another chuckle come from him not even bothering to suppress it an intense glare comes across Talia's face.

" Father."

Hearing the cold tone in her voice glancing down as he feels her slowly removing her head from his lap to sit upright right as he sees her body start to tense up as though she is about to strike in a sudden move Batman leaps up to his feet just in time to wrap his arms around Talia from behind as she lunges forward at her father.

" You bastard!"

Crossing his legs gently placing his jointed hands down on his thigh keeping still Raus watches with amusement as Talia continues to lunge forward at him only to be stopped by Batman.

" It is good to see you too."

" Bastard! You lied to me!"

Feeling herself being gently lifted up as she struggles to break free only to feel a strong pair of arms holding her firmly seeing her father only staring at her with nothing but amusement in a sudden move rearing back Talia spits over towards her father.

Raising up his hand bringing an guard that had been making their way forward to come to a drastic halt reaching into his pocket slowly Raus pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his face as a scowl comes across his face.

" Be careful child. My mercy has limits."

" I have seen the limits of your mercy! And i tell you now, I bow to no man!"

Snapping her head to glare over her shoulder at Batman seeing him glaring over in Raus's direction reaching down gently Talia lays her hands down on his own before as though he was getting the message she feels his arms slowly unwrapping from her waist causing her to feel her feet to hit the ground.

Turning back towards Raus instantly Talia's eyes widen when she sees Raus smiling over towards her.

" Indeed you have. You'll make me proud once i'm gone."

Seeing her facial features softening but only for a brief second rising up from his seat slowly Raus makes his way out of the room quickly followed by his personal guard as two set of eyes watch his every move until he is gone.

Letting out a sigh leaning back gently into his chest slowly Talia takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes.

" Thank you beloved."

Feeling his arms gently wrapping around her waist from behind feeling her lips curling upward leaning her head back slowly Talia opens her eyes to see Batman grinning over at her.

" That could have gone better."

Returning the grin turning her head back forward towards where her father had disappeared slowly Talia's facial features harden.

" Yes it could have but i find myself quite comfortable in your arms."

Feeling her only leaning back more into his touch feeling his grin widening gently Batman brings her closer to his chest.

" I could get used to this."

" Oh?"

Quickly turning in his embrace finding a flicker of a smile across his face feeling her lips curling upward reaching out gently Talia wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" So you are considering my proposal then?"

Casually shrugging his shoulders masking his emotions to the best of his abilities despite the eyes that are baring into him as though they were staring into his own soul turning his gaze away just as he looks away suddenly Batman feels his head being turned back when he feels her hand underneath his chin.

" Are you beloved?"

Staring deep into his eyes as she sees his lips curling upward for a split second slowly a small smile comes across Talia's face.

" Good. I would hate to have to take out my anger on you."

Feeling his own lips curling up gently Batman wraps his arms around her waist as he feels her fingers starting to play with the back of his cowl.

" Maybe you still will have too."

Raising up an eyebrow leaning forward just as she sees him doing the same Talia comes to a sudden halt just before their lips touch.

" So you like it rough huh beloved? I like that."

Without giving him a chance to react instantly Talia crashes her lips to his own feeling him returning the kiss in tenfold.

" Now beloved. Tell me what have you and my father been discussing? You have me at an disadvantage."

* * *

Staring out into the hot horizon ignoring the breeze that creeps up through the desert sending a wave of heat that strikes up against her sweat covered face keeping her arms firmly crossed over her chest staring straight ahead with nothing but a look of pure hatred across her face as the seconds tick on by Talia can't help but review the past week.

An eventful week to say the least. A week full of discoveries. All starting with him. Starting with what some could be considered to be her crush.

The very same man that could be found still sound asleep inside of her bed just behind her. A truly strong man.

A man that has continued to amaze her with every single passing second that they have spent together.

Seconds that she has longed for so long to have. So longed to feel this loved. To feel as though they were the center of someone's world.

Much like she has felt these past few days. Days where she has spent every passing second with him. Every second learning even more about him and in return giving him the same in return.

Information that has allowed them to get closer in such a quick manner. Maybe too quick for some liking but close nonetheless.

But that is not what is on her mind at this given moment. No the only word on her mind is betrayal. Not of the man behind her.

No betrayal from her own flesh and blood. Betrayal from her father. Such a deep betrayal. To fracture her trust.

All for his own personal gain and not her own. To have her beloved take his place. Not in her heart. No but in the league.

A league that she has been taught to always believe in. To always treat as a family. To follow the rules that have been laid down for centuries.

Rules that she has followed all of her life believing in her father. Believing her was doing the right thing. Believing what they were doing was the right thing to do.

But now? Now that the trust was broken maybe? Just maybe it wasn't as black and white as she saw it before.

Now some of the functions of the league that she had agreed with before didn't look so great no longer.

Maybe it was time. Time for the league to die. Die along with her father. Her father that she knew only had a couple of short hours left.

Maybe even days if he was lucky. Days that were clearly numbered. Days that were like a ticking clock to her as she ponders a decision.

The most important decision of her life. Should she stay or should she go? Should she allow the league to die along with her father or should she convince her beloved to stay here and take up the reins.

A decision that she knew would change things forever. A decision that causes her to glance back over her shoulder and back into her chambers at him seeing him still sleeping peacefully where she had left him.

A man that she has shared her bed with on so many nights. A man that she would do anything for. Much like in her heart she knew he would do the same for her.

And that made the decision so much easier.

* * *

Resting her sword down in its rightful resting place inside of the glass shelf throwing back her hood only to take off her mask covering half of her face reaching up to tug the scrunchie from her hair rearing back Talia throws back her hair allowing it to flow freely down her back before slowly without breaking her stride she makes her way over towards the Batcomputer where she can see Barbara busy at work updating a couple of files.

Or so that is what she wanted everyone to think. But she knew the truth. And the truth was in her eyes. Eyes that continue to wander over towards the training area when nobody is looking to stare at Dick while he is training.

An well kept secret that causes a flicker of a smile to come across Talia's face as she discards her gloves onto a nearby table before she silently makes her way over to stand behind Barbara's chair.

Stand behind not even being noticed before very slowly she leans down to whisper into the red head's ear.

" Enjoying the view?"

Getting the reaction she was looking for in the form of Barbara jumping up in total surprise only to turn and glare over in her direction with a smile coming across her face leaning back down slowly Talia nods in Dick's direction before she whispers out.

" If you want it to happen your going to have to be the instigator. Men can be so stubborn at times."

" Like your beloved?"

Feeling her lips curling upward with a slight nod Talia glances over her shoulder at the stone steps.

" Much like my beloved. Speaking of which has he been any trouble?"

Letting out a snort turning her gaze back forward slowly Barbara continues her work.

" We are talking about the same man aren't we? There's always trouble when it's about him."

" What did he do?"

" Well lets just say it took myself and Dick along with a strong minded Alfred to get him to return to bed.

Even with a broken back he was hellbent on going out there with you."

Nodding her head in understanding turning on her heels slowly Talia makes her way over towards the stairs unaware that Barbara is watching her retreating back.

" Wait!? What about Bain?"

Come to an halt glancing over her shoulder as she sees Barbara staring at her with questionable eyes reaching into her coat slowly Talia retracts her hand before in a sudden move she throws the concealed object over her shoulder only to watch it land directly between them.

An object that makes Barbara's eyes go as wide as saucers. Bain's mask. The assassin powerhouse's mask.

Only this mask was completely covered in blood. Completely covered in crimson where a noticeable cut can be seen through the middle of the mask.

Glancing up as she finds Talia staring at her with a stone cold look gulping her throat slowly Barbara nods her head.

" Well….that takes care of that at least."

Feeling her lips curling upward with a slight nod over to her side Talia watches Barbara turn towards where she had nodded only to watch the red head's face blushing bright red that matched her hair perfectly when her eyes find Dick shirtless taking a drink of water.

" Remember what i said Babs. i'll see you later."

Nodding her head slowly as she retrieves a nod Barbara watches Talia slowly disappear up the stairs before she turns her attention back towards the computer screen.

" By the way. Good work today. You lead me straight to him."

Unable to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face coming to a stop making sure to use the shadows as cover as she glances down to find Barbara make her way over towards Dick feeling her smile only widening emerging from her hiding space slowly Talia makes her way up the stone steps.


End file.
